The present invention relates to an improved device for removing roofing materials from a roof. The present invention more particulary relates to an improved, powered roofing materials removal apparatus which can safely and efficiently remove shingles, felt, nails and like roofing materials from flat or inclined roofs. Even more particularly, the present invention relates to a roofing materials removal apparatus having a guide system which secures the device and its operator on an inclined roof, while allowing lateral and horizontal movement needed to separate the roof covering from the underlying roof decking. An on-off ramp allows the device to be moved to the desired position through the use of the guide system.
Commercial roofing contractors generally utilize laborers using hand tools, such as flat head shovels and pry bars separate roof covering materials (e.g., shingles, felt, tar paper) from roof decking. This manual process is physically exhausting and time consuming. While hand tools are still the tools of choice for most commercial roofers, a number of devices for removing roofing materials designed to replace laborers have been patented.
Most prior art devices are difficult to get on and off a roof and typically have no means for being secured to the roof during operation. They have to be lifted or hoisted manually. Typically, the devices are large, bulky and are not feasible for use on conventionally-supported inclined roofs. Some prior art devices incorporate walking and riding tractors which are not easily maneuverable around vents, air conditioners and chimneys. Often such devices have high centers of gravity and shields which can accumulate the separated roofing materials. Top heavy devices are difficult and hazardous to use on an inclined roof since they tend to slide down the roof or topple over and fall off the roof.
Many prior art devices are machine powered, for example, by gasoline engines. Gasoline engines create several potential problems in roofing applications. For example, gasoline engines having conventional carburetors are designed to operate on a generally flat surface since the needle in a carburetor is intended for vertical movement. If the engine is operated on an inclined surface for any length of time, the carburetor will not operate properly and the engine will miss or stop running. Gasoline engines periodically run out of fuel and have to be refilled. Gasoline spilled or dripping on a hot exhaust or moving blade poses a fire hazard. Gasoline engines are often noisy. This can create a hazard for an operator who is unable to hear a warning call over the noise of the engine.
Most of the prior art devices have blades positioned to slip under the roof covering to separate it from the roof decking. The position of the blade can impede the efficiency of the removal operations. For example, blades held in a rigid position will not closely follow the contour of the roof decking. On other devices, the weight of the machine is borne by the wheels and the blade. A blade forced into substantially continuous contact with the roof decking wears quickly, loses its power and thrust, and may damage the roof decking.
Some prior art devices have blades which sever nails rather than remove them. Severed nail parts must either be removed by hand or pounded flush with the roof decking so that they do not damage the replacement roof covering.
While some devices have blades which sever nails, other devices do not have enough power to remove all the nails. In such a situation, laborers must resort to hand tools to remove the nails.
Various prior art devices for removing roofing materials and the like, and for securing roofers to roofs, as well as the apparatus and the method of this construction in general, are known, and found to be exemplary of the following U.S. patents:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Inventor U.S. Pat. No. Inventor ______________________________________ 2,326,514 Bard 3,779,605 Nieman 2,519,138 Katz 4,091,535 Lehrter 2,565,841 Conforto 4,277,104 Sanchez 2,586,917 Conforto 4,606,430 Roby 3,251,629 Cawley 4,607,724 Hillberg 3,542,433 Probst 4,673,219 Perciful 3,563,608 Crispino 4,691,439 Marra 3,628,833 Crispino 4,699,245 Benedet 3,695,713 Rothi et al 4,699,430 Nichols 3,726,565 Oliverius 4,709,479 Lavellete ______________________________________
U.S. Pat. No. 2,326,514 to Bard discloses a roof scraper driven by an internal combustion motor. The device has an inclined impact tool for removing asphalt and gravel from a roof without damaging the underlying felt. It is not guided nor supported but rather simply tracks the roof upon its wheels. It also requires manual pushing for mobility.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,519,138 to Katz discloses a roofing machine to loosen and remove gravel from built up roofs and to sweep roof surfaces. It includes scrapers mounted on moving rods which can be positioned at various angles in order to accomodate roofs which vary in pitch and surfacing thickness.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,565,841 to Conforto discloses a variety of blades for a roofer's slag scraper. The blades are angled downwardly and projecting slightly forward with serrations along the leading edge of the blade.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,586,917 to Conforto discloses a lightweight motorized roofer's slag scraper having a single blade and a single reciprocating blade supporting arm. The blade support arm is connected to a piston which is slideably mounted in a cylinder. A single belt connects the cylinder to the means to reciprocate the piston.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,251,629 to Cawley discloses a motorized material stripping machine also having a single blade and a single, reciprocating blade supporting arm. Reciprocation of the blade support arm is achieved by a cam connected to the motor by a single belt.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,542,433 to Probst discloses a self-propelled gasoline powered tractor and roof removing attachment. The attachment comprises a plurality of frame members, each of which terminates in a sharpened head adopted to wedge under the roofing covering and pry up the roofing materials. The dislodged roofing materials are progressively moved up the inclined surface of the attachment so that it can be removed by workmen. A blade with a serrated leading edge can be attached to the heads to remove nails.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,563,608 to Crispino discloses an attachment for a riding tractor which can be used to remove roofing paper from a roof. The device consists of a tractor, a thrust distributor assembly and a fork assembly. The fork has a series of tapered teeth to break loose and remove roofing paper.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,628,833 to Crispino is a roof-ripping machine consisting of a tractor, a ripping head having a fork assembly and a hinged shield. The shield is to deflect the ripped up roofing materials and provide protection for the operator.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,695,713 to Rothi discloses a method for stripping roofs and a roof stripping machine that has a double-edged blade reciprocal along the path of advance of the roof stripper. The blade is located below the frame and to the rear of the tractor wheels. The roof stripper can be operated in forward and reverse at speeds independent of the blade reciprocation.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,726,565 to Oliverius discloses a material stripping machine including a movable carriage, a motor, a reciprocating blade and diverter means for diverting stripped material to either side of the carriage. The diverter means substantially covers the body of the carriage and has a pair of angularly disposed inclined surfaces sloping downwardly to opposite sides of the carriage.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,779,605 to Nieman discloses a roofing removal apparatus which may be attached to a walking tractor. The apparatus comprises a frame with slidable guide rods carrying a reciprocating cutting head and a drive shaft driven by the tractor to effect the reciprocating action.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,091,535 to Lehrter discloses a motor driven shingle stripper comprising a housing with cutters at its forward end to cut nails and shingles. The rear of the housing is enclosed to collect the severed nails and shingles. The shingle stripper has a guide device which is removably mounted to the roof ridge. A cable extends from the guide device to the shingle stripper housing and allows the housing to move up the incline of the roof.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,277,104 to Sanchez is a power driven shingle remover with a reciprocating upward thrust blade. This device allows shingles to be removed without damage to underlying tar paper. U.S. Pat. No. 4,606,430 to Roby et al. is a rail mounted safety restraint device which can travel freely along the length of the rail. The device includes a substantially U-shaped hood having a pair of hinged hood sections, each supporting upper and lower rollers for engagement respectively with the upper and lower surfaces of the ball of the rail. The device anchors one end of the cable to the rail and the other end to a safety harness to be worn by railway workers.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,607,724 issued to Hildberg discloses a safety apparatus for roofers which includes a boom pivotally connected to a rotatable stanchion. The stanchion is supported on the roof by a saddle adjustable to conform to the peak of the roof. A tether is connected at one end to the boom and the other end to the worker's safety belt.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,673,219 to Perciful discloses a power driven roofing removal tool having a plurality of rigid cutting teeth disposed about the outer surface of a cylindrical drum. When the teeth make physical contact with the shingles, the shingles are destroyed. The device has a kill switch on the handle which when released by the operator stops the motor.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,691,439 to Marra discloses a hand-held, power driven roofing shingle remover. It is a shovel-like device with a blade that can be lowered to slide under shingles and raised to exert leverage under the shingles and raise nails from the roof decking.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,699,245 to Benedet discloses a safety device for workers working at great heights on, for example, ships, bridges, dams, roofs and scaffolding. The device comprises a cable stretched parallel to a direction of movement and carried by space supports and a hooking element sliding along the cable.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,699,430 to Nichols discloses a material stripping apparatus having a lift blade that can both reciprocate and oscillate under shingles.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,709,479 to Lavelette discloses a shingle removing machine having a blade which is connected to piston controlled operating members. The piston rocks or pivots the operating members and the blade defining an eliptical path of movement under engaging shingles.